The Talent Show
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: This was a requested story from Facebook, the Twifandomnews e talent show segment from the Movie Fist Fight, as performed by Renesmme and Emmett. Rated M for Language. All Canon couples, AU, OOC for some characters, completely characters for others. All in Bella's POV One-shot


**I don't own Twilight or it's characters. All characters owned by Stephanie Meyers. No Copy write** **infringement.**

* * *

When Renesmee turned three in human years, she appeared to be 10. We decided we wanted her to have as much interaction with human kids as possible for her development, we would enroll her in school. We also decided for the next four years, until she reached full maturity, we would move every year, depending on Renesmee's growth, enroll her in a new school and adjust her age and grade. We would have Jenks send new records accordingly.

According to Carlisle, her development seemed to have slowed to approximately 2 vampire years of growth and development per 1 human years, meaning next year, she would appear to be 12. For now, we were enrolling her in a 5th-grade elementary school. It was also discussed that we could convince the humans, that her rapid maturing could be explained to each new school as a normal teenage growth spurt.

Nessie seemed to be adjusting well and has already met a group of girls that were her BFF's. Having 5 pre-teens screaming girls over for sleepovers was a very daunting task for a family of vampires. Emmett, being the eternal child he is, didn't seem to have a problem. And the girls all seemed to love him. He had no problem playing dress up and having tea parties. He'd make sure they had all the food, snacks and drinks they needed.

After a few months of the weekend girl trips to the mall, with Alice and Rosalie, afterschool homework sessions and sleepover at each others houses, it was determined pretty quickly that one of the girls, Tricia, was a little bitch.

"UUUUGGGGGHHHH," Rosalie growled when she came through the door with Renesmee in tears, after dropping the other girls off home, after one of their girls weekends at the mall.

"But Auntie Rose, she really didn't mean anything by it, that's just how Tricia is," Nessie said, trying to calm her aunt down.

"Renesmee, sweetheart, you don't need to take shi—crap like that from that little witch. You really are your mother's daughter. Bella used to take that kind of crap from that wretched Lauren Mallory when we were in school until I stepped in." Rosalie said to my daughter while wiping her tears away with the pad of her thumbs.

"What happened Rose?" I asked

"That little smug bitch Tricia and her mouth, that's what happened," Rosalie said looking like she could spit nails.

"Language Rosalie, please," Esme admonished.

"What'd she say this time?" I asked Rose, already cringing at what I was about to hear. I did remember all the crude things Lauren Mallory used to say to taunt me.

"Well, the girls decided they want to enter the school talent competition in a couple of weeks as a singing group. Alice and I told them if they wanted our help, we'd help them with costumes, make-up, and hair." Rose explained.

"Well that sounds like a great idea; so what went wrong?" I asked

"That little witch, Tricia told Renesmee, that if her style of clothing was any indication of what was to come, no thanks," Alice said as she came through the door then, carrying her usual million bags of new purchases.

"I wanted to snatch that little bitch's face off and shove it in her fucking smoothie. Sorry Esme," Rosalie said as Esme opened her mouth to reprimand Rose again.

Just then Emmett came booming down the stairs, followed by Jacob. Renesmee forgot all about her tears as she ran and jumped into her Jacob's arms. He was still her personal sun and brightened up her day, no matter how cloudy. Edward still cringed at the thought that one day all too soon, Renesmee would see Jacob as her mate, instead of her best friend and brother.

"Hey don't worry about her pipsqueak. Why don't you just enter the contest on your own?" Everyone cringed at this point. Emmett with an idea was never a good thing.

"But, I still want to do it with the other girls, Uncle Em," Renesmee said as she now climbed on her bear of an uncle's back.

"Well honey, you can still do that if you want, but can't you also enter the contest doing a solo act?" Em asked.

"I guess, I really don't know. I'd have to ask," Renesmee said as she was now sitting at the breakfast bar eating the snack and drinking her cup of blood Esme made for her. Carlisle still keeps a few bags of human blood around for a special snack for Renesmee, and Esme would make them a special treat when Nessie was having a bad day. They came more frequently now, with Tricia constantly bullying my daughter. There were days I too, wanted to rip that little bitches throat out.

"Well, you find out on Monday when you go back to school, in the meantime, once you finish your snack, meet me in the basement," Emmett said, he then kissed Renesmee on the cheek and headed down to the basement, followed by Jacob.

The next few days, the basement was off limits to everyone except Renesmee, Emmett, and Jacob. As it was the only other soundproof room in the house besides Carlisle's study, no one knew what was going on down there. The following week, Renesmee found out she could enter the contest with Stephanie, Monica, and Brittany as a singing group, as well as her own solo performance, Tricia no longer being apart of the 'Fantastic Five' as they had taken to calling themselves when they first started hanging out. They now decided to be known as the Sensational Four, after Jacob pointed out that the Fantastic Four, was already taken by superheroes. So the new Sensational Four decided to do 'That's what I like', by Bruno Mars, with Stephanie singing the lead Stephanie, being African American, decided she could easily put her hair in an Afro like Bruno Mars wears his. She really was a little cutie, with her dark caramel skin, and green eyes.

As Renesmee matured, more of her vampire traits began to show. She started going on more and more hunts for animal blood with us, only drinking human blood as an occasional snack, and only eating human food when around her friends. She now required less sleep than she did when she was younger. She now only slept about 4 hours a night without tiring or her gift diminishing. She actually was using her thought projection much less these days. She chose that special form of communication with 'her Jacob'. That's also how we learned that she too had a form of my mental shield, as she could now block her thoughts from Edward if she chose to. Because Edward could still read Jacob's mind, he was a more at ease about Remessme blocking her thoughts from him.

" _Yeah, that's until she learns how to expanded it to shield Jakes mind too,"_ I thought to myself with a chuckle, glad my mental shield was in place, and Edward couldn't read my mind.

For the next week, the girls came over and practiced in the basement with Alice and Rosalie. After homework was done and the girls left to go home, Emmett and Renesmee would work on her routine until about 2 am.

The night of the talent show, the entire Cullen Clan was at the school. Alice and Rosalie were backstage helping Renesmee and the other girls with costume hair and makeup. Emmett was backstage as well to give moral support. Just before the girls' performance began, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie came to the audience and took their seats.

"Now we will have a performance by the Sensational Four, consisting of Renesmee Cullen, Stephanie Meyers, Monica Lewinsky, and Brittany Spears, performing Bruno Mars 'That's what I like'," The announcer said. (A/N pause for laughter. Read AN at the end for explanation on the names)

The girls gave a wonderful performance and looked so cute with their little black mini skirts and knee-high black boots. Each girl had on matching tank tops in different colors with "SENSATIONAL FOUR" on the front and each of the girl's first names on the back. The entire family was so proud of them. After they were done, the other girls came out and went to sit with their families. Renesmee stayed backstage. Alice and Rosalie went back again, to help her change for her next performance.

There were a few more performances, some dancers, some playing instruments, some other singers. All were cute for kids, but some were pretty bad. None of them was as good as our girls, even if I do say so myself.

Suddenly, Rosalie came out and walked swiftly over to Emmett.

"Come on, Em. You gotta go back there. Renesmee is nearly in tears she's so nervous. You too, Jake, you know she need's you," Rosalie whispered with a concerned look on her face.

"Maybe I should go back too?" I asked.

"Umm, no Bella, I think we got this. Don't worry." Em said nervously.

"Didn't anybody tell you that when you tell somebody not to worry, thats when you worry," I said to him in a huffed whisper.

"Yeah, I know, but believe me, we got it," Em said before rushing backstage with Rosalie and Jake in tow.

A few minutes later the announcer came back on stage. "We will now how a performance by Renesmee Cullen performing, Big Sean…" She said, looking at her card, then looking a little embarrassed. "I apologize, the name of the song she's performing is not on here. So—umm—anyway, Here is Renesmee." She said before swiftly walking off stage. I then saw Jacob come from backstage. He walked over to the DJ booth and reached into his pocket and pulled out a CD and handed it to the DJ. I then saw him whisper something and hand the DJ some money. He then came over and sat next to me.

"What the fuck is going on Jake? Why did you have to bribe the DJ?" I whispered to him angrily.

"Bella, come on, just trust us okay." Is all he said. I turned and looked at Edward, who was now pinching the bridge of his nose, the way he does when he's frustrated.

Renesmee then walked out on stage, with her hair in a cute side ponytail, wearing sneakers. She was still wearing the mini skirt, but with a pair of leggings underneath and a denim jacket. She was holding her microphone, looking very nervous. She stood there just looking and the floor and turning her foot over to the side, the way she does when she's nervous. Finally, Emmett came out and knelt in front of her on one knee.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to kiddo. Nobody will be disappointed," Emmett said to her. Only the family could hear thanks to vampire super hearing.

"Can you stay with me Uncle Em, so we can do just like we practiced?" I heard her ask in her sweet little voice.

"You got it pipsqueak," Emmett said giving her a wink and then a hug before standing next to her. He gave the DJ a thumbs up before the music began.

"Tricia, this one is for you," Renesmee said rolling her neck and pointing at Tricia, who was sitting with her new clique.

I don't fuck with you

Emmett suddenly became wide-eyed and his mouth hung open, as he looked down at Renesmee. Renesmee winked at him, and suddenly, realization coming to his face, once he realized he had been played by Renesmee and Jake. Obviously Jake switched the clean version of the song out for the Explicit language version. Once he recovered, he just hunched his shoulders and went with it. I, on the other hand, slapped my hand over my mouth in shock.

I looked over at Jake, who had a big shit eating ass grin on his face. I then turned to Edward, who was bobbing his head to the music with a cocky ass smirk on his face. "What the fuck, he doesn't even like hip-hop music," I thought to myself. I looked over at Esme and Carlisle, Carlisle was sitting there, now pinching the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up from Edward. Esme looked like she was going to faint from embarrassment. Alice and Rosalie were doing the arm movements of the choreography, along with Renesmee and Emmett, obviously, they had helped them with coming up with it, while mouthing the words of the song. I just slumped down in my seat, waiting for it to be over.

I then heard Carlisle, as he leaned over to talk to Edward, "Edward, you have to do something to stop this. That is your daughter, how can you let her continue to do this?" Now I'm getting pissed, How dare he try to stop her from expressing herself.

Edward turned and looked at his 'father' for all intent and purposes, "I know, but isn't she just great!" I was really proud of my husband for standing up for our baby. So I decided to get into it.

"WOOOOOOO! You go baby!" I stood up and cheered my only child, as I started dancing to the music

I don't fuck with you

Emmett tried to tap her on the shoulder, to let her know she probably needed to stop. But Renesmee just kept on dancing and singing. Again, just resigned to go with it, he followed and caught back up with the choreography.

When Renesmee finally finished her song and dance, she walked to the front of the stage and looked directly at Tricia, still rolling her neck.

"Who's the loser now Tricia?" She then gave Tricia the middle finger. "Bully this bitch," she said before she dropped the mic. Emmett then picked up the mic and did a little nervous chuckle,

"Oh My, I didn't know there was an explicit version of that song, so thank you, Jacob," He said to Jake sarcastically. "So I apologize. But you know what, I don't apologize for anything else since no one at this school did anything about the bullying against my niece." He then, too, dropped the mic and they both walked off stage. Suddenly the entire auditorium erupted in a thunderous applause.

Renesmee was disqualified from the talent show for the use of language, and also expelled from school. Carlisle made Edward and me pay for the moving expenses out of our bank account, since we now had to move sooner than we planned, due to Renesmee getting kicked out of school.

* * *

 **I swear, when I came up with the first names of the girls, it was my intention to use those last names. But when I tried to come up for last names for the girls, the first one being Stephanie, I just went with Meyers and then it just became funny to me that I couldn't think of anything else, so I just went with the other two last names as they popped into my head. I didn't give Tricia a** **last name, but they only Tricia I could think of when thinking about it was Yearwood. HA HA HA. Yes, I'm laughing at my own joke.**


End file.
